We're Both Professionals
by IllShipAnything
Summary: University friends Naruto and Sasuke find themselves working in the same city 6 years after having last seen each other. But why is everything against them. SasuNaru. Eventual M.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow.." Naruto whispered in awe; Tokyo was…busy. The good kind of busy, the busy that made you feel like you were part of something amazing. People barged past him and bumped him on the shoulder often enough for him to realise standing in one spot on a busy sidewalk was doing nothing for him. He began walking to Hara & Co. which was hard to miss; it was one of Japan's largest buildings and the name was mounted high onto the side of it in bright blue.

To say Naruto was happy and terrified was correct; he was going for an interview here. He never thought- well he had dreamed of such an opportunity but to actually be walking towards, into, that dream was clouding his head greatly. He had dressed his best, a black suit and his lucky black and orange tie around his neck, his shoes were new especially for this interview. He had brushed and jelled his hair into what could only be called semi-formal as the slicked down looked did not suit him. Instead it was mused into a fashionable style his usual spikes were still to be seen though the look however.

When the automatic doors opened he felt as if he had walked into a whole new world. He had been a part of this type of business for years; you don't go for an Engineering Directors role with the right years of experience, but this was something new altogether.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto; I'm here for the Engineer Directors interview." He politely greeted the woman at the desk, she looked stern and was dressed to impress, her suit looked like it cost more than his yearly salary and she was only the receptionist.

"Right this way." She said, picking up a clipboard and walking him over to a chair. "Fill this in and I'll inform Mr Hara you're here."

"W-Wait, I'm meeting with Mr Hara? I though I'd be meeting someone less," he paused thinking over the best way to say less important. "-well, busy." He said stumbling for the right word, Mr Hara who owned the company? One of Japan's richest men?

"You did say you're here for the Engineer Directors role, yes? Who else would interview you, one of the engineers?" She said sarcasm lacing her tone. 'Bitch' he thought, there was no need for that. Oh well, time to shine.

* * *

"Dammit, dammit, dammit…" Kiba said pulling pillows up and around looking for his phone, it was ringing and he still couldn't find it! "A-HA!" He exclaimed finding the device behind his bed squeezed between it and the wall. "Hello?" He asked.

"KIBA I GOT IT, I GOT THE JOB MR HARA WANTS ME, ME! KIBA, ME!" Kiba jumped and nearly lost the phone again before grabbing it and hollering back into the phone.

"Naruto?- WAIT NARUTO YOU GOT IT THAT'S AWESOME!" Kiba shouted back, he was over the moon for his friend. "I'm so glad, buddy, now get back here so we can celebrate!"

"I'm on my way!" Naruto said, closing his phone and getting on the tube to Kiba's home.

Naruto couldn't stop smiling, Mr Hara had been impressed with his work, his portfolio had been 'the most impressive he had seen in years' if the interview had ended there Naruto would have gone back happy, but Mr Hara insisted he work for him. Naruto had nearly shouted yes, and then nearly cried with happiness when he was told the salary.

Getting off the tube was difficult with so many people but Naruto honestly couldn't care, things were going great. He was walking to catch another tube when he realised he should bring some food back for he and Kiba. A local sushi bar would be good enough, running in quickly he grabbed a menu and looked over the choices.

"Hello, welcome to Yo-Sushi, what can I get for you?" A nice waitress asked.

"Hello, can I get 2 number 5's, 1 of these-" he paused and pointed to a side dish on the menu. "-and…6 of these please. Oh and I can I have them to go?" He asked teeth showing through his smile.

"Yes, sure no problem. That should be about 10 minutes, Sir."

"Thank you." He nodded and grabbed his phone, about to call his other friends when he saw- "Sasuke?" He asked, when the man turned around Naruto jumped up. "Hey Sasuke!" He walked over to the man and smiled brightly, all he got in return was a raised eyebrow and him looking his appearance up and down.

"Can I help you?" He asked smoothly, his tone obviously held no recognition.

"It's me…Naruto? I know you know who I am." He said sternly crossing his arms in an annoyed manner.

"The only Naruto I know is a moron. Oh. Wait, maybe that is you." He said, smirking at his own lame attempt at humour.

"Shut up. I'm not a moron. You, however, are a bastard." Naruto said un-crossing his arms. "What are you doing in Tokyo? Didn't you move to Takasaki?" Naruto asked.

"5 years ago, yes. I,… moved back." Sasuke said, grabbing a bag that was placed on the counter.

"Aren't you gonna ask why I'm here?"

"It didn't cross my mind." He said still standing looking straight at Naruto.

"I'm here for a job interview-"

"Doing what, cleaning bins? Last time I checked you were failing everything apart from that building thing." Sasuke said, his stare blank. Now Naruto just felt as if he was taking up this mans time, and he was now hurt by his old friends comment.

"Jerk, I was never failing. You just always thought I was a moron. And it was wood-shop." Naruto bit back coldly.

"Hn." Naruto gave Sasuke a harsh look. He was never this much of an ass in school.

"Whatever. Clearly I'm just wasting your time." Naruto said, moving out of Sasuke's path to the door.

"Sir, your order." Naruto paid, thanked the woman and grabbed his food. When he turned to the door Sasuke was still there, looking at him boredly.

"Where was your interview?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nearly smiled. The bastard looked like he was in pain actually having to make conversation.

"Hara & Co. Mr Hara offered me the job and everything." Naruto said thinking back to it and letting out a sigh at the happy memory.

"Hara & Co.? Hn, why would anyone work for them? Their business is build on a black market." Sasuke said darkly, they walked side by side, both apparently going the same way.

"What? Don't say stuff like that to try and put me off, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"It's true. Mostly illegal trading when they started up and they still do it sometimes. They're okay for it now." Sasuke said, turning left where Naruto was suppose to turn right.

"Wait, I've gotta catch the tube. Here, give me your phone." Naruto said holding his spare hand out for Sasuke's phone.

"It's in my office." Sasuke said simply.

"What's your number then?"

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen you in years and I love the way you make me feel like shit." Naruto said sarcastically. "Seriously, Sasuke, we used to be friends stop making this so hard."

"I don't know it." Sasuke replied causing Naruto to sigh. "Just call my building and ask for me." Sasuke said about to leave.

"Wait, what building?" Naruto asked. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and smiled before pointing up behind him. Naruto looked to where he was motioning and his eyes went wide, the building larger than Hara & Co. and more impressive. Across it in shining silver was Uchiha Corp. "Holy shit." Naruto said. "That's so cool." Naruto said smiling back. Sasuke nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

"Hey Kiba?" Naruto asked turning to his friend while munching on his Toro.

"Hmm?" Kibda hummed, not even looking up from his meal.

"Sasuke got hotter." Naruto said, a devilish smile on his face. Kiba coughed and spat out his food onto the coffee table.

"Ew, arg, what the hell?" Kiba asked, eyes watering from inhaling his food from shock.

"Well, I ran into him and, he got hotter. I mean he was always hot but damn time has been kind, very, very kind." He relied nodding his head like he was picturing the man all over again.

"You're a vile human being. You remember he was an ass right?"

"Don't be like that, Kiba. He was nice, ya'know in his own way." Naruto justified.

"No, he really wasn't. You need to grow up and realise whatever came to of that mans mouth was abuse."

"Not all of it. Besides that was University, I'm sure he's gotten better."

"Better at hiding how much of an ass he is."

"Kibaaaa, c'mon just agree with so when I ask him out for a catch up meal I can blame it on you when it goes wrong." Naruto whined. Kiba paused giving his friend a disbelieving look.

"I don't understand how your mind works." Kiba eventually said.

"I'm going to take that as an 'Oh Naruto you go for it, buddy'" Naruto said enthusiastically with a grin.

"Take it however your twisted mind wants, man." Kiba said laughing at his friend. The moment he heard 'Sasuke' he knew it was back to their Uni days with Naruto following Sasuke like he knew all the secrets to the world and Sasuke pushing the idiot away. When Kiba looked up to speak to Naruto he was no where to be seen. "You've gotta be kidding me." He mumbled. Yup, there he was, going through the phone book obviously looking for his number, phone already in hand.

* * *

"Can you believe that, Kiba?! They wouldn't even let me through!" Naruto shouted, angrily pacing around their small living room.

"Honestly what did you expect?" Kiba asked, Sasuke must own the company or whatever to have his name on it. "They must get loads of people ringing up asking to speak to _the_ Sasuke Uchiha."

"No I bet this is his fault, he probably told them to hang up on me if I rang. God he's such a dick. Why did you let me ring him." Naruto said looking at his longtime friend. Kiba let out a noise that sounded like a strangled bird.

"EXCUSE YOU, I said _don't_ call the bastard and you did anyway! Jesus stop acting like a girl. Here." Kiba shouted and threw him the second remote to their Xbox. Nauto hump'd and sat down on the floor by Kiba's feet and began to play Yuki: The Last Ninja.

* * *

"Ino, do I have any calls?" Sasuke approached the desk that sat just outside his office. Ino his assistant smiled brightly and flirtatiously as he came over.

"Yes there was." Ino said and paused, which irritated an overly tired Sasuke.

"For God sake Ino spit it out." He bit out annoyed at her silence.

"Well it's just that your Uncle said he would like to have dinner with you this evening and he wouldn't take no for an answer so-"

"Goddamn it, fucking shit." Sasuke swore and Ino jumped back at his tone, he paused before he next spoke. "What time?" This time he was composed.

"8pm, Sir, at The View downtown."

"Okay, did anyone else call?" He asked.

"There were a few girls and things trying to get through but you said only take calls from Itac-" Sasuke waved a hand to cut her off.

"Well from now on it's my family and someone called Naruto for the personal calls, okay?" At this point he questioned if letting Naruto through was even a good idea.

"Ah yes, Sir, no problem." Ino said, as soon as Sasuke left she went through all the contacts that had called that day, she had remembered hanging up on a Naruto someone. But there was no way she would be able to find his number from the many others that had called. She hoped her hanging up on him wouldn't affect her job.

Outside Sasuke walked and sat in his private car and told his driver he would be stopping home before they went to The View. A top end restaurant that his family enjoyed, it was one of the tallest buildings in the area with an open view of city.

Madara waited boredly for his nephew to arrive for their dinner. "Late already." He mumbled to no one and took a long drink from his wine glass. When Sasuke did stroll in Madara was most displeased. "Finally." Madara said sternly looking Sasuke straight in his eyes, Sasuke met the contact for a moment before sitting down, uncomfortable with the mans stare. "This isnt a social call, Sasuke but I hope you realised that, I spoon feed you enough information."

"Yes, Uncle, I understand that there has been a scandal, two employees-"

"Ex-employees, Sasuke, and for gods sake it's alleged scandal." He said not even looking at his nephew but the waitress, waiting for her to approach. He snapped his fingers and her head whipped around to see who was rudely gesturing for her to come over. She hated working here with the snobs who felt they weren't good enough to wait two minutes.

"Yes Sir how can I help?" She said sweetly.

"Two stilton crusted fillet steaks, port wine sauce on both." Madara demanded and gestured for her to leave. Sasuke coughed at the awkward exchange.

"Well the alleged scandal, two ex-workers caught on camera giving information to competing companies." Sasuke said and straightened his tie.

"Exactly, we need to fix this, and by we I mean you. I'm going to Hong Kong for 3 weeks to try and settle this damn deal. Honestly when a company is dead let it die, why do they always try to salvage it." Sasuke nodded understandably, he was no stranger to watching his family take over businesses that were on their last legs, but the way his Uncle handled them was cruel to the people who had built them up.

"I've got Kasumi and Misaki on it, they've found which company they were selling it to. And no newspapers have enough information or evidence to provide any sort of story." Sasuke said confident in his abilities to handle these things. When Sasuke looked from his drink to his Uncle he followed his gaze to two men at a table in a corner. They were clearly gay, holding hands from across their small table.

"Truly disgusting, suddenly I've lost my appetite." His tone was now scornful and full of hate for the innocent couple. Sasuke nodded and picked up his glass again and downed what was left of his drink. Madara stood and Sasuke did a silent prayer that he wouldn't go over to them. "I'm leaving, it seems you're more than capable enough to handle these things for now." Madara's hand on Sasuke's shoulder tightened and he leaned in closer. "Do not ruin things while I'm away, nephew, no scandals, no information leaks, nothing okay?" He threatened and left.

Sasuke took a deep breath once he was gone, he felt like he hadn't taken a breath the whole time they were speaking. Throwing some money down on the table he left.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1, I'm done with Uni for now so I'm dedicating all my free time to some SasuNaru lovin' stories.

Leave reviews and suggestions for what you wanna see happen! Honestly I've got next to no plot and that's how I prefer to write my stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so first I dont know the ins and outs of how a job like Naruto's would work but for the purposes of this story this is how I see it as happening. I hope you like it!

* * *

It had been a week since Naruto had run into Sasuke and had been hung up by his assistant, he was starting his new job today, engineering director, a job he'd dreamt of since University. He had nearly slapped himself for getting so caught up with Sasuke when he had so much great stuff going on for himself now. Naruto knew it was because he wanted to _be_ like Sasuke. Successful, powerful and rich. When he finished making his way to his new office, being directed by a nice lady with brown hair he was greeted by a force of people. "Err, hi everybody." He said and held up a hand as a hello.

"Uzumaki-sama these will be the people working under you, they all work on this floor and if you need anything they will all be sure to lend a hand." The lady with the brown hair said. "This is Shino, Choji and Sakura; the heads of contracts, technical and architecture. From there these guys are their and your worker bees." She said cheerfully.

"Alrighty, it's nice to meet you all." Naruto addressed the room, he wasn't short on leadership skills, he was head of a small company back home. It didn't make much money but the role was just as stressful as he thought this might be, after that he moved to Nagoya and worked as the engineering directors right hand man, he was grooming him to become the next head there but the CEO had put someone else in instead.

Almost every job he had gotten after University had involved a high level of leadership and task management. To say he was confident was an understatement. He got a couple head nods in response and thought they could all definitely use motivation in their job. "Well everyone else can go except Shino, Choji and Sakura, tell me what's first on the agenda, can't wait to get stuck in." This time his comment was directed at the 3 heads he'd been introduced to moments before, he sat at the large desk and looked at the paper on it carefully.

"Well..." The pink haired girl began. "The last boss left things in a bit of a mess so you're not short of things to begin on." She looked Naruto up and down as if to say she couldn't believe this was her new boss.

"Well as good little busy bees I assume it's all on my desk and I don't have to run about to find anything." He kept his tone cool, trying to come across approachable while still demanding respect.

Shino spoke next. "The contract summary is all there, Sir." Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Same, boss, although there are a couple problems from electrical that'll need you to look over 'em. Also need ya signature on about a dozen sign off when ya got the time." Choji said next, the man was large but seemed very capable and friendly.

"Thank you both, I'll get all those back to you tomorrow at the latest." Naruto said and ruffled some of the papers on his desk seeing everything they had both just described. "I'm not seeing anything from architecture? Miss Sakura is there a reason for this, I was told you knew I'd be coming in today." He said while looking at her in the eyes.

"N-no problem, I just didn't think you'd be able to handle-"

"Can I just stop you right there?" A pink faced Sakura snapped her mouth shut and nodded. "I don't want excuses, but what I would like is for you to give me whatever I need to sign or look over or fix." She nodded and and left the room to retrieve the papers. "You two, thank you for being so prepared. If there's nothing else I believe we all have work to do." Naruto smiled brightly at them both and Choji gave him two big thumbs up before leaving.

* * *

Naruto was proud of himself as he walked out of Hara & Co. he had managed his first day as if it was an entry level job. He had everything done before 3pm and spend the rest of his time either introducing himself to people or dealing with issues he had seen in a lot of the sub-departments. Sakura wasn't lying when she said things were a mess.

Making his way down the street he took his jacket off and undid his tie and top button, he made his way to the same sushi place as last week and ordered the same for luck. Although he told himself he had moved on from Sasuke he still spent the time in there looking around as if to find the man standing waiting in line like last week. Sasuke was everything Naruto wanted to be, he admired him greatly but every time he had expressed this he was shut down and mocked. Although, he knew unlike most, that Sasuke mocking him for his admiration was Sasuke's own way of taking a compliment. Sasuke was proud of his accomplishments but didn't enjoy flaunting them about.

Collecting his order he made his way out and to the tube station, while he walked he debated calling again but he could just imagine his assistant and Sasuke laughing at his desperation. Turning slightly pink he shook his head free of the idea and navigated his way to the right platform.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was sat in his office drowning in work, his staff were totally incompetent, how hard was it to deliver one clear report? He was definitely firing someone today. He was stressed beyond his capacity, normally these things wouldn't get to him but with Madara's clear warning of not messing up while he was away had gotten to Sasuke, he saw every below a perfect report as a threat to his leadership. While he was the CEO of Uchiha Corp. based here in Tokyo, his board of directors led by his Uncle could easily take over if they had enough evidence his leadership was anything less than spectacular.

Suddenly he thought of Naruto and what that moron could be doing, during times of stress at University he had always managed to calm his nerves. "Ino!" He called loudly, not bothering with the intercom when he knew she would be able to hear his shout. A moment later she swung the door open and stood there nervously.

"Y-yes Sasuke-sama?" She said quietly.

"Any calls?" He asked, like he asked everyday and she shook her head.

"No Sir, nothing today." She said, hopefully this was all he wanted so she could leave the terrifying mans presence. He gestured for her to leave and she relaxed her posture before nodding and leaving.

"What the hell Naruto..?" He mumbled and looked at the stacks of paper once more.

Naruto sneezed and looked out the window of the tube he was on, it was moving quickly but he could still see it's speedy approach to the next station. He caught sight of the large building that had 'Uchiha Corp.' written on it and when it stopped he made the decision to jump off and walk to where he hoped his old and new obsession would be. Just because Sasuke wanted to be a jerk didn't mean Naruto would be put off, he dealt with a lot worse over the course of Uni.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he walked into the lobby of the building, hundreds of workers were moving quickly in and out. The elevators ping'd non stop and he made his way to the desk in the middle. "Hello, is Sasuke in?" He asked the man sat there who refused to look at him.

"No." He said curtly.

"Well I rang about 5 minutes ago and he said to meet him here so either you're lying or you're calling your boss a liar." Naruto said sternly, his lie coming across as convincing. This time the receptionist looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry but if you don't have an appo-"

"I can ring him again now and tell him what's going on." Naruto said and with a new thought pulled out his wallet. "But I wouldn't want you to get fired so here." He said and handed the man a photo of him, Sasuke and Itachi, Sasuke's brother. "We're Uni friends and I'd appreciate it if you could point me in the right direction." If the sight of him and Sasuke didn't do it, Sasuke's brother sure did, the man was a force to be reckoned with and this man clearly knew them.

"Right this way, Sir." The man stood quickly and made his way to the elevator with him. "It's the 34th floor. You should be able to find his assistant from there." He said and Naruto nodded his thanks. Once in the elevator his nerves hit, was Sasuke going to kick him out? Would his assistant even let him in to see him. A receptionist was one thing but the assistant had already hung up on him once before. Eventually when he got to the 34th floor he made his way out and looked around, not many people were around, 2 people were walking across the floor delivering papers. He spotted an office that said 'Uchiha Sasuke' on it and a blonde receptionist outside it. Taking a deep breath he made his way over.

"Hi-"

"No drop ins." She said quickly. "Uchiha-sama is very busy and is only taking calls." She finished and looked at him apologetically. He smiled, this one was much nicer than the guy downstairs.

"I understand it's just I tried to call, my names Naru-"

"Naruto?" The door to the office swung open and Sasuke stood there looking confused and stressed out. Naruto's jaw stood mid sentence, his suit was a mess, his shirt untucked and wrinkled. He had only ever seen Sasuke like this during exams in University. Sasuke thought he had heard Naruto's voice and sure enough there he stood. "What are you doing here?" He said and crossed his arms. Naruto's heart took the sentence harshly and it felt a stab.

"Well I was, um...yaknow I've got no idea." It was so stupid to barge in like this, both Sasuke and his assistant were looking at him strangely. "I'm just gonna go." He said and turned back for the elevator. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' he repeated to himself, before he could press the button for down though Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Idiot...come in." He said and dragged Naruto by the wrist to his office. Once inside he let go and looked at Naruto's appearance. "I sure hope that's for me, and if it's not please give it to me."

"Huh?" Naruto said dumbly.

"The food." Sasuke said pointing to the food hanging in a bag in his other hand, Sasuke's stomach rumbled loudly and Naruto felt sorry for the man. He was clearly over flooded with both work and stress if he was hungry enough to be so forward.

"Oh, right, well no but we can eat it anyway." He said. "It was for me and Kiba to celebrate-"

"You still hang out with him?" Sasuke asked and took the bag from Naruto. "Wait what are you celebrating, god why are you always celebrating?"

"Well today was my first day and I was gonna celebrate the kickass job I did. And we dont always celebrate." Naruto said and took the bag back from Sasuke and took out his favourites before handing the rest to Sasuke.

"Thanks, well what are you doing here? Not that I mind, I could use some stress relief." He admitted, sitting down he began to eat the containers contents. Naruto bit his cheek at the implication of what stress relief could be.

"Just saw your building and thought 'why not?' yaknow, it was pretty annoying having to get past the dick of a receptionist downstairs though." Sasuke let out a small laugh at the other mans tone, knowing how persuading Naruto could be. Usually no one would be able to get through their electronic barriers without some ID and knowledge of them coming.

"Idiot, why didn't you just ring like I said, Ino would have told them to expect you." Naruto gawked at him and Sasuke looked at him. "What?" He asked his mouth full of food, a private picture he wouldn't even let his family see him acting so impolite. Naruto thought the sight was cute but quickly thought back to what he had just said.

"I tried! I got hung up on!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Today?" Sasuke asked seeming surprised.

"Well no, I thought they'd just hung up on me again like last week." He admitted. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Did you ring like 5 minutes after we left the sushi place? I didn't tell my assistant to allow your calls through until I finished work." Naruto blushed now thinking about how desperate he must have been to call so quickly after leaving the other man. Naruto mumbled something but Sasuke didn't catch it. "Come again?"

"I _said_ it wasn't 5 minutes...more like 10." He joked and laughed. "Okay, not 10 but still."

"You always were fast acting." Sasuke said and Naruto want sure if it was a compliment. "So how did you convince Marco to let you up here?" Sasuke asked referring to the receptionist.

"I asked nicely." Naruto said chewing on his onigiri. Sasuke's face clearly said he didn't believe him. "I got my ways." Naruto announced vaguely not wanted him to know he still carried around the photo of them from University, he had already admitted one embarrassing thing today.

"Right well whatever you did I'll need to have a work with security about letting strangers up here."

"But I'm not a stranger." Naruto said, and while finishing his food he made his way over to the desk with all the papers on it. Before he could even see anything thought a hand slammed down on the table loudly and Sasuke loomed over him.

"What are you, some sort of spy?" Sasuke said darkly, suddenly Naruto felt very inferior, just like their first meeting all those years ago. He could tell Sasuke had no trust in him. That thought and Sasuke's actions made Naruto do a double take before he backed up and turned around. He didn't know why his eyes burned, he hated himself for letting what Sasuke thought of him get to him so much. "Is that why you came here?" Sasuke continued. Normally Naruto would defend himself, but he never thought he would have to do that to someone he considered a friend. He stood up straight and turned around to face him.

"Nice to know you think so much of me." Naruto said, his voice not conveying any of his hurt feelings.

"You're the one who showed up here unannounced!" Sasuke said loudly but his tone didn't hold any of the hostility his words did.

"Ya'know what, for the first time since I've known you, you're the one who's the idiot here." Naruto spoke finally before snatching up his satchel and leaving. Sasuke stood with his mouth open while staring at the closed door that Naruto had just left through. He was shocked at what had been a good event turning bad so quick, he looked around the room trying to to even believe what had just happened. He sat down heavily at his desk and thought over what was said.

"Fuck, he's right." Sasuke admitted.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2 up already for you guys, I hope you enjoy and please _**review**_! I wanna know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

* * *

Naruto now no longer upset, just furious made his way into his home and slammed the door shut.

"Bad first day?" Kiba said from the kitchen, he watched his friend storm in and throw himself in a chair.

"Great first day! _Ruined_ by that bastard!" Naruto shouted, not knowing how to keep his rage in.

"You mean Sas-" Before Kiba could finish asking Naruto cut him off,

"Who the hell does he think he is!? You know he accused me of being a spy! _ME,_ Kiba! He's such a dick we were having a great time! He was so nice and suddenly he just flipped ya'know! Like-" At this point Naruto was dancing around the kicthen violently making gestures and picking up the spatula Kiba was using. "-I was just gonna look at the pictures of his desk but before I could even touch it he slammed a fist down-" At this he used the spatula and hit the worktop as hard as he could. "-and nearly bit my head off calling me a spy ' _what are you a spy?'_ he said, like no I was just looking-"

"Alright I get it! Jesus!" Kiba said and snacthed back the spatula. Naruto stopped talking and looked at his friend.

"Wait what are you wearing?" naruto asked skeptically while referring to the frilly apron he had on. Naruto looked around and saw the clean living room and a few candles lit. "Oh." He said, his bad day forgotten. "Got a date huh?" Naruto said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yea I do and I don't wanna ruin my clothes, hence the apron. She's coming at half seven so if you don't mind not bursting into another rant while she's here that'd be great."

"Woah man you know me, I would never ruin a date of yours." Naruto said with fake hurt, he had a thing for embarrassing Kiba on his dates. Just like Kiba always did to him, tehy don't know when it started but it become a competition of sorts.

"Listen, I really like this girl and you'll freak her out if you start doing your weird crap. I'll buy dinner for a week if you just stay in your room or go out." Kiba begged.

"Alright, alright, just because you look like you'll cry if I don't and I take that as a compliment to my skills for embarrassing you." Naruto said and sighed, now he would be bored but if it was the girl Kiba had been going on about since he moved here he wouldn't jeopardise their date...this time.

"But really, how was your first day? They didnt give you any crap did they? And forget about Sasuke you know what he's like." Kiba asked while stirring his pasta sauce.

"There was this one girl but she quickly learned that I'm a genius who won't take crap from anyone. I'll tell you there's a lot of work to be done there, it's chaos but I spoke to Mr Hara at the end and he was impressed with what I got through." Naruto stated proudly.

"Good, now go to your room and be a good boy." Kiba requested and Naruto saluted him before going to sulk.

* * *

Sasuke browsed the internet for Naruto Uzumaki, and what he found he was impressed with. It seemed in the 6 years since they had seen each other he had been busy making a name for himself. He was surprised his own company hadn't hired the man but going into their database he found the man had never applied for a role there. Sasuke believed himself to be an idiot after snapping at Naruto earlier, he was so stressed and on the constant look out for people trying to bring him down he actually thought Naruto was one of them. He thought of all the times Naruto had only ever built him at when they were younger, except when he needed his ass handed to him.

He logged out, collected all his belongings and papers he still needed to look over and switched his light off. Ino had been sent home earlier like most employees but Sasuke had stayed trying to get everything in order.

"Marco." Sasuke called at the man packing up the reception for the night.

"Yes Sir?" He asked shocked his boss knew his name.

"The blond haired man that came in earlier, how did he convince you to let him up? I'm not mad." He added when he saw the fear cross the mans face.

"Err well I wasn't going to, only he said he had spoken to you just before and he also had a picture of himself, you and Itachi-sama in his wallet... If he comes back should I let him through?" Marco asked gingerly. Sasuke looked at the floor and thought back to what picture he was talking about, it was rare he and Itachi were in any picture together, let alone one with Naruto. Then he remembered Graduation Day and how happy they had been, how Kiba had been running around that day taking pictures of everything and everyone. "Uchiha-sama?" Marco prodded.

"Hm? Ah, yes let him up, his name is Uzumaki Naruto put him down on the list." Sasuke requested before leaving the building and nodding to his security officers.

Once Sasuke was in his car he opened his phone. "Shikaku-san, Sasuke Uchiha here. Your newest employee...Uzumaki Naruto, I was hoping to have his address."

"Who is- Sasuke?" Kiba said his voice pitched high when he recognised the tall man at his door. He didn't expect Sasuke Uchiha to be the one to ruin his date.

"Hn. Is Naruto in?" Sasuke asked, to Kiba he looked awkward and uncomfortable having to be here.

"Yeah in his room. Give me one good reason I should let you in though. He's pretty pissed with you; he almost broke my spatula." Kiba moaned when he thought back to the abuse his utensils had taken. He heard a giggle and looked over to his date and smiled.

"I doubt I need to give you an explanation, Mutt." Sasuke answered curtly, using the name Kiba picked up in University and hated. Without warning he slammed the door shut in the pretty boys face and smirked at how good it made him feel.

"He's a dick and Naruto's problem." Kiba explained to Hinata, his date and smiled warmly at her before charging into Naruto room. "Oi, you got a guest. Even without trying you know how to ruin a date." Kiba said and shut the door behind him. Naruto perked up, he wasn't expecting anyone, hell no one even knew where he lived yet. Walking through the living room and apologising to Kiba and his date he open the door.

"Listen you cretin-" Naruto was shocked to open the door and have Sasuke already shouting abuse at him. "-Naruto, I thought you were-" Once again Sasuke got the door slammed in his face. Naruto turned around shocked and looked at his best friend 'WTF' he mouthed.

"Why didn't you warn me!" He seethed quietly hoping Sasuke wouldn't hear him. All he got in return was a glare from Kiba. Once again Naruto turned, took a deep breath and opened the door. This time it was Sasuke glaring at him.

"I would appreciate it if you idiots didn't keep doing that." He said.

"Whatever, what do you want?" This time it was Naruto's turn to ask and he folded his arms over his chest like Sasuke had done earlier.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said but was looking at his door instead of Naruto. Naruto felt awkward doing this in front of Kiba and his date so he gestured for Sasuke to follow him inside to his room.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna say why you were such a dick." Naruto said as he closed the door to his room. He still had boxes lying around the room but he had managed to put up photos and made his bed at least.

Sasuke debated what to say, he knew Naruto wouldn't want an excuse so instead he'd give him an explanation. "I'm sure you noticed how stressed I was earlier. I'm CEO of the company, and my Uncle has been breathing down my neck about not messing up, you don't ever wanna meet him he's a horrible person. So far this month we've had 5 people trying to feed information to outside companies." Crap this was sounding like an excuse. "Point is I snapped at you and I shouldn't have, I know you wouldn't do something like that."

Naruto was impressed with his honestly and his heart did a jump when he said he knew Naruto wouldn't do something like that. "W-well that's true, I wouldn't."

"I've been so stressed, my Uncle is on the board and would love nothing more than forcing me to step down." Sasuke said again, clearly wanting to get some stuff off his chest. "After everything I've done to build that company up, sure it's part of Uchiha Corp. but no one in my family has touched this specific company since the day it opened." He said and Naruto could sympathise, it seemed like he had worked really hard as CEO. "I haven't gotten laid in 2 years, Naruto, can you believe that?" Sasuke said and ran his hands through his hair, he was sitting on Naruto's bed with his elbows on his knees while Naruto stood still by the closed door.

"No I honestly can't." Naruto said and tried not to laugh.

"Shut up, you don't know what it's like to meet people you can trust even for a night."

"It can't be-" Naruto started but was cut off.

"One time I woke to see the person I had bedded on my laptop trying to login, later I found out she worked for another company. I met her in a bar out of town and still that shit happened." Naruto frowned and sat next to Sasuke.

"What a bitch." Naruto said and Sasuke let out a puff of hair that sounded like a bitter laugh. "You deserve better, I didn't realise how hard it must be to meet people."

"You'll learn that soon enough." Sasuke said and looked him in the eye. "Being a big shot at Hara & Co. you'll soon see what I mean." Naruto was taken back by how close Sasuke was to him. He had always had a crush on the man and having him here on his bed didn't help.

"Like you?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"No Naruto, hopefully you and I can be friends and trust one another." Naruto wasn't sure what was going on, Sasuke was looking at him in a way that he would usually take as a 'go ahead' to kiss another man. Did Sasuke know what he was doing? Leading Naruto on like this? Sasuke's eyes flicked to Naruto's lips and before Naruto could register what he was doing his lips were on Sasuke's.

Sasuke was kissing him back, oh gosh Sasuke was kissing him back! Naruto let out a content moan at the thought of it, yet in the next moment he was being shoved off the bed to the ground.

"What the fuck, Naruto! What the fuck!"

* * *

 **Review!**


End file.
